hogwarts_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Albright
Biography Eva was the child of Herald and Elizabeth Albright, an average muggle family with no real distinguishing features that made them too magical. Early in Eva’s life, however, she had started to be much odder than her family with her finding her magic. Her mother wasn’t too fond of her magic as she didn’t want to seem like a family with a “freak” of a daughter, but her father really enjoyed the newfound powers. The magic she started using brought her and her father closer as he wanted to help Eva learn more to become better at it. Her father had tried to find new ways for her to practice and used his hobby to help her practice. Her father to the two of them was a collector but to the average person, they were obviously hoarders, saving every bit of junk they found when they would explore the house, the city, or the places the family would visit. Before magic, her mother hated this habit but Eva found a much nicer way to collect the “treasures” they found together. She would use her magic to shrink the treasures into a flat, compact size to have much easier storage. With this, Eva and her father would gather rocks, flowers, parts to something, etc, and put them into a book like a scrapbook. They continued to fill up books to have a library of anything imaginable, but this happy pastime was brought to a halt when illness struck the family, leaving her father bedridden. Her father soon after becoming ill passed away, leaving her at just the age of ten to be fatherless and her mother to be widowed. The family wasn’t the same as it was, leaving her mother a mess and emotionally abusive and leaving Eva without a friend from years of rather spending time with her father than people her age. Only a year later, she had received an unexpected letter from Hogwarts, being invited to expand her magical skills. Her mother was reluctant about it as she didn’t want her only daughter to leave her alone but she didn’t want her to miss the once in a lifetime opportunity. Her first years at Hogwarts were quite rough as she had trouble having friends as she wasn’t used to socializing. Another reason she didn’t keep many friends was her continued obsession with collecting junk in books, always carrying around big books to make sure she can put in anything cool she found, wanting to continue her father’s hobby in her memory while eventually just loving it herself. Her first year, ironically was difficult academically as she didn’t enjoy taking notes and doing all the work. She did enjoy doing the magic and reading about new magic as she was quite the bookworm. She had barely made her way through classes, having to take plenty of scolding from the professors about her work ethic in math classes. After her first year, she came back to a happier but still left alone mother where they spent summer together, becoming much closer after a year apart. Personality Eva is a very level-headed individual who usually tries to look at things plainly as they are. She’s very to the point sometimes to the point of seeming rude if taken as so but it is usually done out of good heart. She’s not one to really backstab or betray as she usually loves the few friends she has but she can sometimes be particular with who she wants to hang out with in general. She may be hard to become friends with at times but she is very kind and faithful to the friends she does make, cherishing time with them. A main feature of Eva is her curiosity. She loves to discover new things and to seek out unknown places since it can lead to her adding more items to her expanding collection of pretty much everything. She loves anyone that shares this adventures side with her and shares the curiosity in things no matter how mundane they are but because of this odd hobby she is quite introverted. She tries to refrain from speaking or or speaking out of turn, also another thing to do with how she was raised. Eva overall can be seen as empathetic and quiet on a good day but also stubborn and indifferent on a bad one. Category:Students Category:Gryffindor